veggietalesfandomcom-20200215-history
The League Of Incredible Vegetables
The League Of Incredible Vegetables is the 39th VeggieTales episode and the fourth installment in the Larry Boy series, but the first to feature other VeggieTales characters as fellow superheroes. It is the second VeggieTales episode with a lesson in conquering fear, following Where's God When I'm S-Scared?. The video features a new theme song and music video from the Newsboys and the Silly Song, "Super Hero". The video was released on October 16, 2012. Plot There's a problem in Bumblyburg that's too big for LarryBoy alone to handle. Where does a hero go for help? Enter the League of Incredible Vegetables! Bob, Petunia, Mr. Lunt and Junior reveal their superhero personas as they take on Dr. Flurry, a mad scientist who is determined to freeze all of Bumblyburg in fear! Realizing that their true strength is not in their super-abilities, the League learns that only God can help us conquer fear! In the Silly Song, Jimmy Gourd stars as "Supper Hero": a hero who could save the League from any food disaster - real or imagined. Cast of Characters *Larry the Cucumber as Himself and Larry Boy *Bob the Tomato as Himself and Thingamabob *Junior Asparagus as Winter Junior, Himself, Supersuits and Ricochet *Laura Carrot as Winter Laura *Mr. Lunt as S-Cape *Petunia Rhubarb as Vogue *Archibald Asparagus as Alfred *Dr. Flurry as Himself *Dockus Corota with Blue Suit *Carrot Lady with Purple Dress *Paprika with Pink and White Dress *Carrot Girl With Brown Hair *Unnamed Orphan Girl *Pa Grape *Archibald Asparagus *The French Peas *Scallion 3 *Yoshi Pea *Larry Pea *Fifi French Pea *Kyle Pea *Rex Pea *Nate Pea *Bill Pea *Christophe Pea *Mr. Lunt *Penguins *Marty *Ellen *Leo *Figaro *Soleil *Carrot Lady with Red Dress *Suzie with Blue Sweater *Pepper Poppyseed *Annie *Leo with Construction Worker *Citizens of Bumblyburg *Figaro with Construction Worker *Suzie with Pink Sweater *Dockus Corota with Green Suit *Orphan Girl with Freckles *Ermie Asparagus *Caroline *George Jr. *Percy Pea *Lil' Pea *Bill *Mr. Nezzer *Scooter *Jean Claude Pea *Mabel *Phillipe Pea *Carrot Girl With Yellow Hair *Gated Community Members *Lucy *Red Sky *Mom Carrot *Dad Carrot *Unnamed Carrot Girl *Paprika Poppyseed *Cucumber Girl *Little Sister *The shortest carrot *Bill With Yellow Hair and Yellow Shirt *Villager Old Man With Red Sweater *Carrot Men With Green Sweater *Arthur *Scallion 1 *Dirk with Brown Hair *Kurtis with Blue and White Shirt *Parade Gourds *Jerry Gourd *Unnamed Pea Boy *Pea Girl *The gourd *Marty with White Collar and Purple Tie *Charlie Pincher *Penelope *Joe *Little Sister with Light Orange Hair *Carrot Lady with Black Dress *Unnamed Pea Girl *Papaya *Emily Evert *Benny *Don Gourdon *Parade Peas *Carrot Lady with Black Dress *Kurtis with Red Shirt *The gourd With Brown Hair and Green Shirt *Pea Boy with Long Yellow Hair *Dirk Evert *Emily Evert *Pea Lady *Rain Night *Scallion 2 *George Jr. With The Brown Hair *Dockus Corota with Black Tuxedo *Papaya with Brown Hair *Betty *The Ducklings *Little Sister with Brown Hair *Pea Girls *Bill with Brown Hair and Blue Shirt *Jacob Lewis *Ma Grape *Police Carrot *Rosie Grape *Tom Grape *Night *Day *Art Bigotti *Miss Acthmetha *George *Apollo Gourd *Joe with Blue Cap *Bill With Yellow Hair and White Shirt *Pea Boy with Long Brown Hair *Arthur With Beau Blue Collared Shirt *Dad Asparagus *Mom Asparagus *Oscar *Potato Guys *Unnamed Winter Carrots *Rockwell Carrots *Bill with Brown Hair and White Shirt *Grandma Gourd *The shortest carrot With Brown Hair and Reddish-Pink Shirt *Papaya Poppyseed carrot *Arthur *Nezzer's Butler *Parsley Poppyseed *Arthur With Light Blue Collared Shirt *Pete *Mrs. Josephson *Grandpa Gourd *Little Nate *Carrot Lady *Dockus Corota *Suzie Trivia * Even though Bob already dressed up as "The Red Wonder" in Larry Boy and the Bad Apple, he was given a new alter ego. * This was the first Larry Boy adventure in which Bob and Mr. Lunt star as primary characters. * This was the first 3D Larry Boy episode where Larry Boy had to work with other superheroes. * This is the second VeggieTales episode to be subtitled "A Lesson in Handling Fear", after Where's God When I'm S-Scared? * This is the first Larry Boy episode to have Bob in it, aside from appearing in the kitchen. * The episode's title is a pun on The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. * Vogue is a reference of the X-Men character Rogue. * This is the first Larry Boy episode to feature a silly song. Trailer Official Website * http://www.veggietales.com/league/ Category:VeggieTales episodes